La Despedida
by Anya77
Summary: Una comunicación sobrenatural y un contacto inesperado. Minific de suspenso con otros personajes de la serie. Saludos y gracias por los reviews!


**LA DESPEDIDA**

"_El imparable ruido de las balas y cuerpos ensangrentados llenaban su campo de visión. Incontables sonidos de quejidos y gemidos de dolor provenían de todas partes. Llantos de impotencia al saberse perdidos y quizá pronto en manos del enemigo. _

_Tomó su fusil y siguió avanzando en la oscuridad, mientras vigilaba a su alrededor. Las primeras líneas enemigas les habían dado alcance y el enfrentamiento había comenzado. Explosiones hacían cimbrar los cuerpos de los soldados que se encontraban cerca del lugar donde caían las granadas. Miembros y partes humanas estallaban bañando el césped con su sangre. Seguía corriendo mientras se cubría para no quedar frente a sus enemigos._

_Después de un instante, a su gusto, interminable, logró llegar a la base militar que le correspondía. Uno de los soldados hacía de centinela en el lugar y al verle arribar, le hizo una señal con la mano para mostrarle el lugar donde debía guarecerse. _

_Avanzó en tiempo récord y se refugió en el lugar. Sentía que el sudor y las lágrimas escurrían por su cara sucia. Había visto morir y perder a muchos de sus amigos. Sabía que su fin no estaba muy lejano._

_El cielo iba tiñendo de un suave color azul el horizonte, mientras una nueva mañana se anunciaba. Lo que la tierra descubría no estaba muy lejos de contrastar con el mismo color. Podía sentirse el hedor de la sangre por todas partes. La voz le llegó de improviso:_

_- ¡Rápido¡suba al avión!, debemos replegar lo más que podamos el avance del enemigo! – le ordenó su superior._

_Se alistó en escasos minutos y abordó la aeronave. Al elevarse hacia el firmamento, se percató que varias más ya poblaban el cielo. Se alineó junto al resto de sus compañeros, siguiendo al líder del escuadrón de ataque._

_A lo lejos, divisó el grupo de naves enemigas. Se dio la orden de atacar. Apuntó con el arma de su avión al enemigo más próximo. El ataque comenzó._

_De repente, una bala impactó en su pecho, exactamente junto a la flor blanca que sobresalía en su uniforme. Siguió atacando a diestra y siniestra, y varias balas más perforaron tanto la nave como su cuerpo. El dolor era inmenso y finalmente, dejó de sentirlo. Un último pensamiento se dirigió hacia aquellos que más amaba"_

La chica despertó con un fuerte grito, aquella noche. Su cuerpo temblaba, mientras el frío sudor bañaba su frente y su espalda. Lloraba inconsolablemente. El ruido de las gotas cayendo implacablemente sobre su ventana, le indicaron que llovía copiosamente. Los relámpagos iluminaban tétricamente su habitación. Se encontraba sola.

Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Tenía la garganta seca. Necesitaba un vaso de agua.

Después de que satisfizo su sed, se quedó sentada en la salita de estar de su pequeño apartamento.

Nuevamente, soltó todo ese dolor contenido, debido a esa ausencia insoportable del único amor de su vida. No podía superar la pérdida.

- ¡Cuánto lo extraño¿por qué Dios mío¿por qué? – exclamó con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

Un ligero ruido la sacó de su sufrimiento. Al parecer, se había caído algún objeto en su recámara. Tomó otro vaso de agua y regresó a su habitación.

Al entrar, un fuerte destello iluminó el lugar, mientras daba un vistazo alrededor. No encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Confiada, se introdujo en su cama y se quedó inmóvil, aún tratando de entender lo que acababa de soñar.

Cuando se encontraba entre ese umbral del sueño y la vigilia, sintió que no estaba sola. De alguna forma, alguien le hacía compañía.

Repentinamente, su cuerpo se paralizó, impidiéndole incorporarse. Sintió una inusual presión sobre su pecho. La joven no pudo emitir sonido alguno, sin embargo, sus ojos, ahora ya abiertos completamente y queriendo salir de sus órbitas, no daban noticia de la presencia de alguien sobre ella, pero sí de la angustiante situación. El aire comenzó a faltarle. El tiempo se le hizo eterno.

Finalmente, la misteriosa sensación desapareció, liberándola al instante. Su respiración era jadeante y apenas pudo levantarse de su cama. La lluvia había arreciado. Encendió inmediatamente la luz de su buró y paseó su mirada por todo el cuarto. Nada. Su semblante era de pánico y ya no pudo dormir.

Anteriormente, había estado teniendo el mismo estilo de pesadillas, pero esa noche había sido diferente. Sentía como si hubiese estado a punto de morir! Algo o alguien se encontraba presente con ella y eso alteró aún más sus nervios.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – al instante recordó cierto hecho acontecido hacía unos días atrás.

_Laboraba como asistente en una oficina gubernamental, en la ciudad de Chicago. Hacía tiempo que había decidido radicar ahí, para estar cerca de sus amistades, y sobre todo, para poder ayudar a sus grandes amigas de la escuela en sus respectivos enlaces matrimoniales. No podía menos que sentir una inmensa dicha por ellas. Habían podido encontrar finalmente el amor, cosa que para ella había sido un tremendo lastre. La maldita guerra se había llevado su primera ilusión._

_Esa tarde, se encontraba con algunas amistades del trabajo, platicando fuera de sus horas de oficina. No tenía ánimos de llegar a su solitario hogar y accedió a irse a casa de una de ellas. Su nombre era Meryem Arani, una chica de ascendencia árabe. Se distinguía del resto de las demás jóvenes, por su porte misterioso y retraído, sin embargo, Patricia O'Brien había encontrado en ella a una inestimable amiga. La tímida inmigrante le había abierto su corazón y ambas habían comenzado una entrañable amistad._

_- Creo que podremos pasar una velada agradable chicas. Tengo café y galletas hechas por mí! – señaló orgullosa la extranjera._

_- ¡Sí! – gritaron todas al unísono, mientras entraban al austero departamento y se acomodaban en la sala del lugar. Eran cuatro chicas, además de la anfitriona: Paty, Gina, Sara y Katie. _

_Las jóvenes comenzaron a parlotear y hablar, abarcando todos los temas habidos y por haber. Sin saber cómo, las chicas comenzaron a tocar el tema espiritual. Por aquel entonces, la práctica del espiritismo se había extendido ampliamente, pasando a ser parte del conocimiento común. Varias órdenes misteriosas se encargaban de la iniciación a aquellos interesados en ella. _

_Meryem sorprendió a sus compañeras, al comentarles la forma en que ella se comunicaba con el mundo espiritual. Para demostrárselos, se hizo de un alfabeto escrito en hojas arrancadas y un vaso como guía. Lo colocó en el centro de la mesa, mientras las demás chicas se reunían alrededor de la misma. Las asistentes cerraron los ojos por orden de la líder, a la par que sus dedos índices se posaban sobre el vidrio. _

_Necesitamos concentrarnos para poder hacer el primer contacto – fue la recomendación de la joven secretaria. _

_Las primeras veces no habían logrado un avance en su propósito. A pesar de eso, no desistieron y comenzaron a tener el hábito de juntarse por las tardes a jugar con el método de Meryem, aprovechando de pasar un rato amistoso._

_Paty inició un acercamiento con ese mundo tan desconocido para ella. Optó por no decirles nada a Candy y Annie en ese momento, para no distraer su atención de los eventos, tan importantes para ellas, que se acercaban. _

_Esa tarde, se encontraban reunidas alrededor del tablero. Todas estaban concentradas tratando de contactar a "alguien". El silencio era más denso que de costumbre. _

_Un leve movimiento del vaso sobre la mesa, les hizo abrir los ojos. Observaron absortas, como el "puntero", danzaba rápidamente sin rumbo fijo sobre la mesa. Meryem les hizo seña de que no quitaran los dedos._

_- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con suave voz, mientras las demás la contemplaban con cierta ansiedad._

_El puntero se desplazó sobre las diferentes letras sin un orden y coherencia precisos, siguiendo el mismo movimiento. La líder volvió a hacer la misma pregunta y el cristal comenzó a pararse sobre las letras:_

_M…I…E…D…O_

_Varios pares de ojos se abrieron con gran asombro al leer lo que deletreaba. Paty sintió una leve inquietud. La voz de su amiga la interrumpió:_

_- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? – el puntero comenzó a moverse._

_O…S…C…U…R…I…D…A…D_

_- ¿Quién eres? – volvió de nuevo la pregunta y las palabras siguieron deletreándose._

_A…Y…U…D…E…N…M…E_

_- Danos tu nombre. Te lo ordeno – gritó Sara de nuevo._

_E…L…L…A S…A…B…E Q…U…I…E…N S…O…Y_

_- Conoces a alguna de las chicas aquí presente? – esta vez fue Meryem la que preguntó. Estaba demasiado extrañada._

"_SI", señaló sobre la mesa._

_- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Paty nuevamente. No supo por qué lo hizo, Fue algo involuntario._

_P…E…R…D…O…N…A…M…E_

_Las respuestas confundieron aún más a las chicas, quienes volteaban a verse, e hicieron sobresaltar a Paty. La voz de Sara se escuchó:_

_- ¿Nos ves en este momento? – _

"_SI"_

_- Danos una demostración de que estás aquí – le pidió Sara. En ese momento, el ambiente cambió radicalmente. _

_Podía sentirse una tensión tan grande, que podía cortarse con tijeras. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de cada una de ellas. Meryem les ordenó que no quitaran el dedo, de lo contrario, corrían el riesgo de dejar una "puerta espiritual abierta". Las demás, por miedo, prosiguieron apoyándose sobre el objeto._

_La puerta que conectaba a la sala con la cocina, comenzó a abrirse lentamente. El rechinido les hizo revolverse con temor en sus lugares y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar a los ojos de Gina y Sara, ésta última, arrepentida de haberle solicitado que se presentara._

_- ¡No, no entres¡Déjanos¡Noooo! – gritó Gina al borde de la histeria._

_El puntero comenzó a moverse frenéticamente y Meryem suplicó que no lo soltaran. Las chicas comenzaban a tener pánico. Nuevamente preguntó:_

_- ¿Eres malo? – el puntero se fue a la palabra "NO"._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – el objeto se desplazó al alfabeto y siguió deletreando la misma frase:_

_P…E…R…D…O…N…A…M…E_

_- Despídete. Queremos terminar la sesión – ordenó la moderadora, esta vez con cierto temblor en su voz. La atmósfera era demasiado pesada. Les costaba respirar. Tenían que finalizar con eso._

_El puntero siguió moviéndose hasta llegar a la palabra "ADIOS". Después, se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Meryem les ordenó soltar el vaso. Justo en ese instante, el objeto saltó furiosamente pasando cerca de Paty, estrellándose contra la pared y rompiéndose en cientos de añicos._

_- ¡Dio mío¿Qué fue eso? – pensó internamente Paty, mientras se reponía de la impresión. _

_Todas gritaron del miedo. _

El ruido de un fuerte trueno la sacó de sus recuerdos. Paty saltó asustada y corrió hacia la ventana. Todavía estaba oscuro. Su mirada recorrió el alrededor del edificio donde vivía. Tenía tres pisos y estaba frente a un pequeño parque, en el que hacía sus caminatas habituales, por lo general sola, o a veces, con sus amigas.

Iba a alejarse de la ventana cuando una figura, caminando frente a su apartamento, mientras miraba hacia el piso, llamó su atención. Era un hombre. Vestía con ropas oscuras y marchaba lentamente bajo la fuerte lluvia. No supo por qué, pero se quedó observándole por un momento. El sujeto se fue acercando hasta que detuvo su andar. Era un hombre de apariencia joven. Llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos. Debido a la oscuridad del lugar y a la escasa iluminación de las farolas, no pudo ver bien su rostro.

Paty comenzó a sentir frío y pudo percibir que salía cierto vaho de su boca. Se cubrió con ambos brazos, mientras observaba a través de su ventana, protegida por las pesadas cortinas de su hogar.

El escalofrío comenzó a subir por su espalda a la par que observaba con incredulidad al joven. Este fue volteando su rostro lentamente hasta ver en dirección a la ventana donde se encontraba la chica. La respiración de esta última se detuvo. Un relámpago centelleó en el cielo revelando la cara del chico.

Paty dio un grito de horror al verle. Debido a que se encontraba en penumbras y a la premura con que quiso salir corriendo, no vio la mesa de centro de la sala, tropezando estrepitosamente y llevándose un buen golpe en el pie. Cayó al suelo adolorida, mientras lloraba inconsolablemente. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto:

**¡Ahí, bajo la lluvia, con el rostro mirándole fijamente, se encontraba Stear!**

* * *

Al día siguiente, la chica llegó a la oficina. Tremendas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos marrones. Sus amigas, alarmadas, intentaron saber que le había sucedido, pero evadió sus preguntas, indicando que no había tenido una buena noche. Caminaba con cierta dificultad, debido al golpe que se había dado. Había vendado parte de su pie, ya que se había hecho una herida superficial con el borde de la mesa. Sus amigas respetaron su silencio.

Cuando llegó el momento de salir, Meryem se acercó a su amiga:

- Paty¿te sucede algo¿Puedo ayudarte? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí; no luces bien y eso me preocupa¿Sucedió algo anoche? – le dijo cariñosamente mientras tomaba su mano.

- No Meryem. Agradezco tu preocupación. Sólo fue una mala noche de insomnio. No podía dormir y decidí ir a la cocina a tomar algo cuando me llevé el golpe en el pie – explicó en términos generales lo que le había sucedido.

- Presiento que me escondes algo amiga. Te reitero mi amistad y disposición si así lo requieres. Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites – le dio un abrazo. Se distrajo con su trabajo.

Al regresar, por la tarde, a su apartamento, la chica se dejó caer sobre su enorme y confortable sillón. La tarde estaba a punto de terminar y dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde había estado la noche anterior. Movió su cabeza en señal de confusión:

- ¡Dios mío¿quién era? No puede ser posible. No era él. ¡No! – exclamó para sus adentros. Masajeó un poco su pie, mientras analizaba la situación.

Desde el fondo de su habitación, una música comenzó a sonar. Paty volteó confundida y reconoció la melodía. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente: era la caja de música que Stear le había dado a Candy!

Se incorporó como pudo y se dirigió a su cuarto. La música dejó de sonar al instante en que se asomó. Buscó con la mirada el objeto y no lo encontró. Fue hacia el clóset donde guardaba su más anhelado tesoro y finalmente lo halló. La cajita de madera se encontraba en el lugar de siempre, y no había indicios de que hubiese estado funcionando.

- Es mi imaginación. Dejaré de ir a esas sesiones de Meryem ¡Me están alterando – resolvió decidida, mientras volvía a guardar la caja musical.

Regresó a la cocina y se preparó algo de cenar. Tomó uno de sus libros y se sumergió de lleno en la lectura del mismo. El tiempo pasó y había oscurecido ya cuando Paty había decidido parar su lectura. Un inusual silencio se sentía por todo su apartamento. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, la joven se sintió incómoda en su casa.

Dejó el libro de lado y con cierta dificultad, se dirigió hacia la terraza. La misma ventana en la que había estado la noche anterior daba al balcón. Debido a que el verano ya estaba acabando, cierta oleada de aire frío había comenzado a sentirse hacía unos pocos días. Permaneció mirando hacia el mismo lugar.

El cielo cuajado de estrellas dejaba entrever que aquella noche no habría tormenta. La chica se quedó mirando hacia el firmamento. Sin querer, el rostro de su amado apareció allá a lo lejos. Paty cerró sus ojos rememorando su apuesto y varonil rostro, mientras sonreía al recordar sus ocurrencias y aquellos buenos momentos. _"Te extraño tanto Stear"_, pensó mientras sus ojos pugnaban por no dejar escapar las lágrimas.

De nuevo, la música de su caja comenzó a sonar y Paty frunció el ceño. _"No es posible"_, se dirigió como pudo a su recámara. Esta vez, la cajita se encontraba sobre su tocador. La chica se sentó en el taburete, mientras observaba incrédulamente el aparato que, ella había guardado en su caja de preciados recuerdos.

La música siguió sonando, hasta que Paty se percató del tiempo que llevaba funcionando. Aproximadamente había pasado más de una hora. Las lágrimas por fin se asomaron a su rostro, mientras permanecía en su lugar. Eso era imposible. No duraba tanto.

Algo le hizo voltear a ver el espejo y se percató de que su reflejo era diferente. Sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco. No sabía con certeza si eran sus ojos o su boca, pero algo raro se observaba en ellos. Se llevó las manos al rostro, y súbitamente, la escasa luz de su recámara comenzó a parpadear de manera intermitente.

Paty volteó detrás suyo para investigar que sucedía y la luz regresó a su funcionamiento normal. De vuelta al espejo, vio que este se encontraba oscuro, es decir, su reflejo ya no estaba ahí. La joven se paró asustada, caminando hacia atrás lentamente.

"_Paty…Paty"_, el susurro surgió de todas partes del apartamento. Ella miró contrariada a su alrededor y se llevó las manos a su cabeza, pensando que estaba enloqueciendo:

- ¡Esto no está pasando¡no es cierto! – gritó llorosa, mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar.

Los ruidos fueron haciéndose más extremosos. La cocina fue testigo de hechos anormales: la mayoría de los cubiertos y objetos visibles comenzaron a volar por todas partes, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre la pared y el suelo. Las cortinas flotaban como si un feroz viento las estuviese moviendo. El problema era, que las ventanas se encontraban cerradas. Pudo percibir el rechinido de los muebles arrastrándose por todas partes. Las luces seguían parpadeando sin cesar. La temperatura del lugar había disminuido considerablemente.

Paty asistía al evento con el semblante aterrado, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por contener el poco control sobre sí. _"!!Esto no está sucediendo, es un sueño, no es real!!"_, pensó a la par que trataba de dirigirse con dificultad hacia la puerta. Al llegar, la encontró cerrada. Trató de abrirla y se percató de que se había trabado. La desesperación comenzó a invadirla.

- ¡Ayúdenme¡por favor ayúdenme! – golpeó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se dejó caer hasta el piso, mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos y se acurrucaba esperando a que todo pasara.

Permaneció así por un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta del silencio que imperaba en el lugar. Con el cabello desordenado y la mirada temerosa, recorrió el salón donde se encontraba. Todo se encontraba en aparente orden.

Se incorporó con cuidado y comenzó a caminar con precaución. Llegó a la cocina y encendió inmediatamente la luz, mientras el miedo seguía recorriendo todo su cuerpo. La chica temblaba y sudaba. No había desorden ni objetos tirados en el suelo. Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza:

- Estoy cansada y presionada. No me siento bien. Todo ha sido un sueño ¡Parecía tan real! – exclamó asustada, mientras se servía un vaso con agua, esperando tranquilizarse.

Después de unos minutos, regresó a su recámara. Caminaba despacio por la herida que tenía en el pie. Entró y recordó el incidente del espejo. Volteó a verlo y no vio nada raro. Reflejaba lo que le rodeaba, de manera normal.

- Lo he imaginado todo. Lo suponía. Estaba durmiendo y fue un sueño lúcido. Eso es – trató de convencerse internamente.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y se metió en su cama, dispuesta a dormir. Se cubrió hasta el cuello y cerró los ojos. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando sintió el ruido de una fuerte respiración, justo a su lado.

Aterrada, cerró los ojos fuertemente, y comenzó a orar internamente para que se fuera lo que la estuviese espantando. La respiración cesó. Paty abrió los ojos tratando de buscar el interruptor de su lámpara y la encendió.

Miró a todas partes esperando a que el sonido apareciera de nuevo. No sucedió nada. Iba a apagar la luz de nuevo, cuando vio una figura completamente oscura, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta. No se distinguían rasgos de la cara ni el sexo. Sintió que su corazón se paralizaba del miedo y el temblor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Como pudo, preguntó:

- ¿Quién eres¿Qué quieres de mí? – no hubo respuesta.

La misteriosa figura se acercó flotando lentamente hasta el borde de su cama. Paty recogió instintivamente sus piernas. Sus dientes castañeteaban. La joven no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento. Habían sido demasiadas emociones.

Despertó y vio que estaba en un lugar diferente a su recámara. Gemidos, lamentos, gritos y agonizantes jadeos se escuchaban más allá de la puerta. La chica se sentía demasiado confundida. Se incorporó de la cama en la que descansaba y se dirigió a la misma. Se dio cuenta que su pie estaba sano. Le miró confundida.

Tomó el picaporte y lo giró lentamente. Salió a lo que parecía ser el pasillo de un hospital. Pilas y pilas de cuerpos muertos y heridos se extendían a lo largo y ancho del mismo.

Vio pasar enfermeras y doctores con el signo de la Cruz Roja, de un lado a otro. Parecían no darse cuenta de su presencia. Prosiguió con su camino. Al parecer, eran soldados los que se encontraban esparcidos en el perímetro del lugar donde se encontraba.

Cuartos con otro grupo indeterminado de gente herida se abrían a su paso. Repentinamente, se quedó parada frente a uno de ellos. Su mirada había sido atraída hacia ese lugar en específico. Paty se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

La mortecina luz iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Observó varias camas ensangrentadas sin ocupar, protegidas por sucios pabellones de un color claro que no supo distinguir. Las dimensiones del lugar eran considerables. Quizá era una sala de operaciones colectiva. Aparentemente no había gente ahí.

Caminó por el estrecho pasillo bordeado de pabellones y al fondo una luz se encendió repentinamente. Justo en ese instante, la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente, haciéndole pegar un brinco del susto. Regresó a abrirla y no pudo lograrlo. La chica comenzó a gritar y golpear tratando de llamar la atención de alguien. Su intuición le decía que ese último pabellón le esperaba con una sorpresa, quizá, espeluznante.

El frío se comenzó a sentir de nuevo, pero el cuerpo de la chica estaba lleno de sudor, haciendo que se le pegara la ropa y el cabello. Un ahogado gemido de dolor se empezó a sentir en toda la habitación. Paty volteó y se dio cuenta de que la luz seguía encendida, revelando una figura dentro del pabellón.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar incesantemente por sus mejillas, como señal del fuerte miedo que le recorría de pies a cabeza. El gemido se transformó en un llanto más agudo. Al oírlo, era como si un enorme y profundo dolor traspasara su alma. Podía sentir el sufrimiento de aquella persona.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con voz tímida, apenas y perceptible.

"_Perdóname, por favor, perdóname"_, el susurro le hizo abrir los ojos aún más.

- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a cuestionar nuevamente, mientras se iba acercando lentamente al pabellón de donde provenía la voz.

Las sucias sábanas estaban casi cerradas, dejando divisar solamente la parte baja de una camilla que se ubicaba al interior del pabellón. El llanto ahora era más fuerte. Era la voz de un hombre. Paty se sobresaltó y su pánico fue en aumento.

"_!Perdóname…mi amor!"_, esta vez, el sufrimiento y la agonía eran aún más evidentes. La chica tomó coraje en ese momento y abrió de un golpe las cortinas.

Jamás olvidaría lo que sus ojos acababan de ver en ese instante, mientras las sábanas dejaban al descubierto al misterioso ocupante de su interior:

Con el uniforme militar raído y destrozado, dejando entrever las profundas heridas, cuya sangre manaba abundantemente, se encontraba tendido en ese pabellón, aquel quien fuera el gran amor de su corta vida:

- ¡Stear¡Stear! – fueron los gritos de horror, y a la vez, de profunda tristeza, de Paty, quien se abalanzó al instante sobre la cama, tratando de reconfortarlo.

El varonil rostro presentaba un aspecto estremecedor: sus lentes habían desaparecido; los ojos se encontraban semi-cerrados a causa del intenso dolor que sufría. Su pecho estaba mal vendado mientras se lo cubría con ambos brazos.

La joven lo rodeó amorosamente entre los suyos, mientras le hablaba dulcemente. El miedo había desaparecido por completo y ahora, la tristeza y la felicidad inundaban su corazón:

- ¡Mi amor¡No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho¡Te amo tanto! – exclamó a su oído, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

Los gemidos y quejidos fueron agazapándose mientras el chico hacía lo posible por abrir los ojos. Cuando pudo hacerlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar y sus labios se entreabrieron con sumo esfuerzo, como si la vida se le fuese en ello:

- ¡Paty, amor mío¡perdóname! – susurró entrecortadamente, mientras trataba de sonreírle.

- ¡No hables, por favor!, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Stear¡Dios mío¡te vas a poner bien! – le dio un dulce beso en los maltratados labios y lloró con él.

- ¡Siempre pensé en ti, en Archie, en Candy; a cada instante los tuve presente¡Perdóname por favor! – suplicó jadeante. Con sumo esfuerzo, levantó una de sus manos malheridas y la llevó a su mejilla para acariciarla. Ella le miraba con ternura.

- Mi amor, mi amor, si eso te hace feliz¡estás perdonado¡quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidé y espero con ansias el momento en que volvamos a estar juntos! – Paty lo abrazó con cuidado, como si de un objeto delicado se tratase. Le dio besos por toda su frente, creyendo que sanaría con eso.

Stear levantó su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió, demostrándole el inmenso amor que sentía por su otrora antigua compañera de colegio.

- ¡Siempre te amaré Paty! Gra..cias! – respondió agonizante, a la par que sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

El grito de desesperación de la muchacha cimbró el cuarto, mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo maltrecho de Stear. Con amargas lágrimas le suplicó que no la dejara. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y así permaneció por un tiempo indeterminado.

Una inmensa luz cubrió todo el cuarto y Paty alzó la mirada. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su apartamento, tendida sobre la cama y abrazando a su almohada. Las cortinas se encontraban abiertas mientras los resplandecientes rayos del sol iluminaban la estancia.

"Un sueño¡todo fue un sueño¡Stear!!", pensó mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama. Se percató de que su pie ya se encontraba casi sano. Al dirigirse a la ventana, vio que el día anunciaba un hermoso sol, aunque quizá con algo de frío. Repentinamente, una deliciosa sensación calurosa inundó su corazón. La música de la cajita llenó sus sentidos, esta vez, sin ocasionarle miedo.

Tal vez no estés físicamente aquí, sin embargo, puedo sentirte a través de todo lo que me rodea. Al menos…pude verte por última vez – dijo en voz alta sonriendo para sí misma, mientras las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, una cálida emoción embargó todo su ser. Comprendió que Stear finalmente se había comunicado con ella, reiterándole por siempre su más grande amor.

Había sido una inesperada y a la vez ansiada despedida.

**FIN**

_Espero disfruten esta mini historia por demás especial para estas fechas tan terroríficas._

_Agradezco a Lizette Rebolledo por la idea de esta historia._


End file.
